


Christmas Presents and Revelations

by Total_whovian



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_whovian/pseuds/Total_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during "Chain Reaction" and it fills in some of the blanks that we were waiting for like what happened at the Christmas party and whether or not Andy gave Sharon a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Presents and Revelations

Crime scene….

Andy looked at Provenza as he hung up on Sharon for the umpteenth time and thought about what she may want on her day off. She had probably heard about the case and wanted an update, but knowing his partner, that was not going to happen unless she showed up…and knowing Sharon, that will most likely happen. He follows his partner into the white tent that patrol had set up earlier and listens as Buzz tries to tell them why this case is important. Of course his partner tried to turn it over to another division, but he seems especially desperate to get this one off of their hands.

He suddenly hears her voice and he turns to see the woman he had previously been thinking about. He sees Ricky and Emily looking at the dead Santa while Rusty tries to avoid looking anywhere that screams crime scene and he smiles at the sight. As he turns his attention to Sharon, he can’t help but notice that she is wearing jeans. He is so used to seeing her in a skirt, dress, or slacks and he didn’t think that anything could accentuate her legs more that the knee length skirts and dresses, but he was wrong. 

The dark colored jeans hugged her curves just right and as he followed them down, he knew that this image would be the subject of many a fantasy, especially with the boots on. He could hear her talking about something, but every time he tried to focus, his eyes went straight to the legs. God, those legs would be the death of him! When she turned to send her kids away, he realized that the jeans really did hug every curve.

Looking at her ass now, Andy knew he was royally screwed. He would not be able to get those jeans and boots out of his mind, or what they were doing to the beautiful woman in front of him. He would end up thinking about her all day while trying not to, which will only result in more griping from Provenza. Why that man couldn’t leave them alone, he would never know. Maybe he should keep pushing the issue of Christmas and figure out why he wants to escape this case so quickly. Yeah…he would focus on that. 

Christmas Party…

Ricky and Emily had called him looking for help setting up the Christmas Village for Sharon, and he immediately said yes. With Provenza worrying about Patrice, it was easy enough for him to slip out and help them into the break room and let everyone in on the surprise. Sharon had been working hard for this case and gave up a lot of family time to help with the case to ensure that we could still have as much of Christmas as possible, so it only seemed right for them to do something for her.

While they were walking towards the surprise, Andy looked at her and smiled. They had a rough patch when the Nutcracker incident rolled around, but everything was mostly back to normal. Sharon smiled back at him and he could’ve sworn that she leaned a bit closer to him as they continued to walk down the hall. They were met by the kids right outside the door and we all exchanged a knowing glance before he opened the door for them. 

Andy couldn’t believe the amount of happiness that spread throughout his chest at the look of pure joy that crossed her face. He turned to Ricky and patted him on the shoulder in acknowledgment of a job well done. Now it was his turn to give Sharon his present to her. He had found it while searching for something for his grandkids. He stumbled across and old antique store and it instantly caught his eye. Not even checking the price tag, he had brought it up to the register and had it wrapped before he left. Now was the moment of truth.

They were now smiling like a couple of fools at each other and he was about to give her the gift when she excused herself. He watched as she tended to her children, and at one point he thought something was wrong until she came back in smiling with Emily at her side. It still worried him that Rusty and Ricky were cautiously watching her, but he had learned a long time ago that Sharon likes personal stuff to remain personal until she is ready. They toasted and mingled for a bit until they were both free, so he went in.

“Merry Christmas,” he said from behind her, causing her to turn around and smile at him.

“Merry Christmas, Andy,” she said, “Thank you for all of this. Ricky told me that you helped them set up.”

“I figured it’s the least I could do. I wanted you to be able to have a good Christmas with your kids and not have it ruined by idiots who decide to kill people on a holiday,” he shrugged. 

“Well,” she said looking around, “it is one of the best Christmases I have had in a while.” 

“It’s not quite over yet,” he pulled out a package from behind his back, “I saw this and had to get it for you.”

“Oh, Andy,” she gasped, “I didn’t get you anything. You shoul-”

“It’s too late,” Andy interrupted her, “I already bought it and I have already convinced myself that it was made for you, so you have to open it now.”

Smiling at her for encouragement, Andy handed her the present wrapped in gold and red wrapping paper with a gold bow. It was long and wide, and it had some weight to it. Sharon reached out to grab it a brushed his hand with hers. Neither of them pulled back as they looked at each other, waiting to see what would happen. Sharon finally took the gift and began to open it, revealing a box with the name of an antique store she remembered seeing once. 

Pulling back the lid, she gasps, “It’s beautiful.”

Lying on a bed of white tissue paper, an intricately decorated Nutcracker stared back at her. The entire thing was handmade and painted, making the whole thing look vibrant and unique. It was about a foot long and had a hand sewn white beard attached to its hinged jaw. It was a masterpiece. 

“I can’t believe you got this for me,” she choked, fighting back tears, “it must have cost a fortune, Andy. I really don’t think I can accept this. It’s too much.”

Andy shook his head and touched her chin to get her to look at him, “It was worth every penny to be able to give it to you and see you happy. I wanted to thank you for everything that you have done for me while also apologizing for the misunderstanding with Nichole. I don’t care how much it cost because it doesn’t matter to me. All that matters is that you like it.”

“I do. I absolutely love it!” Sharon shook her head as the tears continued to well in her eyes, “Andy, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Sharon,” he said with his goofy smirk.

He saw her look up. Then she looked at the room and then the Nutcracker. Then she brought her eyes back to meet his and smiled. She put her hand on his chest and stood up on her tip toe to lightly press a kiss to his lips. They stayed there for a bit longer, both lost in the kiss. Suddenly Andy came to life and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart they were both breathless.

“What was that for?” Andy asked as he laid his forehead against hers.

“That was a ‘thank you,’” she said pulling back to look into his eyes, “and I just couldn’t break the tradition of mistletoe.”

She smiled before she rested her head on his shoulder and giggled a bit. He looked up and saw what she had been looking at earlier. A sprig of mistletoe hung from the ceiling to capture them in its powers. He smiled to the plant and quickly swept the room with his eyes. When he met three pairs of eyes that were sparkling with glee, he mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ and squeezed his arms around Sharon tighter. She was right, this is one of the best Christmases ever, and just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, she looked up at him and smirked.

“I think it is time that we go on a proper date so that I can properly thank you without the help of mistletoe…or my children.”

Merry Christmas indeed!

The End


End file.
